Countdown
by ZeGabz
Summary: As the countdown to the new year progresses, Fiyero makes some big realizations and one resolution. Twoshot/Drabble. AU Fiyeraba.
1. Countdown

**New Years drabble. I hope 2011 brings you and me lots of joy and reviews! Teehee! Well, in this oneshot, it might help you to look up the spiritual meaning of numbers . . . **

**This is very short, I usually prefer to reach 1,000, but I think this any longer would draw things out.**

**

* * *

**

"Ten!"

Elphaba was sighing and rolling her eyes as the countdown to the new year began, and Fiyero took her hand in his, smiling. She seemed surprised, but accepting as she subconsciously scooted closer to him.

"Nine!"

He had accomplished what he had set out to do this year. He had befriended her and seen the side of her few had the privilege of seeing. He had held her hand, defended her, even studied with her. He had helped her wipe of Galinda's makeovers, pick out meanings in books, and learn to enjoy herself every once in a while. He had been a positive influence, he hoped, and upon seeing the sparkle in her deep brown eyes, he knew he had been.

"Eight!"

The success of it all overwhelmed him. He had expected her to push him away, and she had, but truly, she had needed someone like him to come into her life and show her how amazing she was, and how beautiful she was, inside and out. She had needed a friend, and he had been there for her. And now she was there for him as well. Their pattern of almost doing what they both wanted was getting old fast, something needed to be done about it. But he didn't know if he had the strength to face what he felt . . .

"Seven!"

But . . . there was still an air of mystery surrounding her. Those secret glances, her guarded demeanor, her eyes, Oz, her _eyes_. But he had to go on what he knew of her, what he understood. She would always be an enigma, something far off, a miracle of the eye and senses. It was impractical to think he had a chance, but he still dreamed about it. And it hit him.

"Six!"

He_ loved_ her. He could never deny it, not even at their first meeting when she had yelled at him and he had almost run her over. He truly, sincerely loved her, he loved everything about her. Her stubborn wit, her sarcastic nature, her inner strength, and the magnificent side of her he adored. The one who loved quiet talks and secret laughs.

"Five!"

Being with her would be an adventure. She was like a twister, unpredictable and untouchable, but he was up for the challenge. But their friendship in itself had been an adventure, it had changed him. Mr. Dancing Through Life was no more, he was new, he was reborn. He had changed, willingly, so he could be better for her. And it was worth it. She was a wonder of the world, the chaos of her mind and spirit amazed him.

"Four!"

He had persisted, endured her jabs when she hadn't trusted him, and now he had something stable with her, something comforting. Home truly was where the heart was, because as he stood with her, watching the clock tick and the new year arrive, with her hand in his, he felt right. Whole.

"Three!"

He was so fortunate to be her friend. She had such talent, such amazing skill in magic. And she was so wonderfully humble about it.

"Two!"

What should he do? Sudden fear overcame him, and panic set in. What if she rejected him, what if he threw away their friendship, which was so very precious to him. He had so much to lose, yet more to gain . . . He had to make a decision now. It was now or never, he would lose his nerve, he wouldn't be able to-

"One!"

He had more to gain. He had to take the chance. He loved Elphaba too much to let this opportunity slip away, he needed her. The torture of it all was agonizing, he had to take action now. He loved her, purely and completely loved her, and now was his time to show her. This was a new beginning for him and her. He had one resolution for the new year. His one desire, his one choice.

_"Happy New Year!"_

At the moment midnight struck, not caring if the cameras showed all of Oz his deed, he took Elphaba's face in his hands and kissed her.

As is tradition.

* * *

**Well, now that that's over with, make 2011 start out great and review, won't you?**


	2. Reactions

**My friends all insisted I post her reaction, and I was perfectly content to leave it as a oneshot, but I guess this outta satisfy you all.**

* * *

As confetti floated through the air and Ozians cheered and celebrated the coming of the new year, Fiyero pulled away from Elphaba, whose eyes opened, only to widen farther than he had thought humanly possible. She looked at him for a long time, and Fiyero felt the strangest mix of serenity and panic as he waited for a real reaction.

"Fiyero . . . did you just kiss me?" she whispered finally. He barely heard her over the hubub, so he pulled her gently to the edge of the crowd. She put her hands on her hips, a gesture that might have been intimidating if not for her expression.

"Yes, Elphaba, I did," Fiyero answered softly. She still looked utterly confused.

"But . . . why? Why would you do that?"

"Did you not like it?" Fiyero asked, his face drooping. Elphaba's eyes got even wider, which was starting to scare him.

"No! I never said that, it's just . . . why would you kiss me?"

"Why does any boy kiss a girl?" he chuckled nervously, "Because I lo-" he thought the word might scare her away, so he understated it. "-like you. I have for some time now."

"You're joking."

"I'm not."

"You have to be." She buried her face in her hands. "Not that girl, I'm not that girl." She looked up. "I-I..."

"Do you feel the same way?"

"I- yes," she sighed, closing her eyes tightly. Fiyero let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"In that case . . ." he tilted her face upwards as his lips descended to meet hers for a second time. But she backed away, her face frightened.

"No, Fiyero, don't you get it? If people saw, you would-"

Ring!

"What in Oz-"

"It's my phone, Fiyero." She sighed and answered. "Hello?" A high-pitched babble. "WHAT?" Even faster, and louder. "Oh, Oz no . . ." More chatter. "Yeah, he's right here. Okay." She turned to him, and held out her phone. "It's for you." Fiyero took the phone cautiously.

"OHMIOZ FI-FI YOU KISSED ELPHIE?" came a hyper shriek, hurting his ears.

"Galinda?"

"Yes, silly."

"How do you know-"

"My gosh, Fiyero, all of Oz knows! The news people broadcasted that kiss on the New Years Special!"

"WHAT?" Elphaba chuckled from her hiding spot against a nearby wall, obviously amused his reaction had been identical to hers.

"Yup! Avaric and Boq are practically tackling me to get the phone."

"Oh Oz . . . how did she take it?"

"You must have heard her," Galinda pointed out, and he sighed. "So? Are you going out now?"

"I don't know, Galinda. She's being difficult."

"Give her the phone."

"Oh, no. You're not-"

"FIYERO! Congrats, man!" came Avaric's voice from the background.

"What a smacker!" came Boq's. Galinda sighed loudly. Elphaba apparently heard, for she groaned and buried her face in her hands. She looked up again, seeming miserable.

"Do it, or I'm giving them the phone-"

"Fine!" he tossed Elphaba her phone, and she caught it nimbly.

"What is it, Glin?" Loud chattering, Fiyero winced at what the blonde might be saying to poor Elphaba. "But, people will-" More chatter. "I don't care!" More chatter. "Yes," she spoke more softly, "Yes, I do." More noise. "Alright. Fine." She hung up, and looked back up at Fiyero.

"I have to go out with you or get kicked out of my room." Fiyero's eyes widened with horror.

"Oh, no, Elphaba, you don't have to- I-I'll talk to her-"

"Fiyero!" He shut his mouth. "Stop talking." She took a deep breath. "I said yes."

"Look, if you don't want to-"

An eye roll. "Sh!" She blushed. "I . . . I do."

"You do?"

"Can't you hear? I said I do."

"You sure?"

She rolled her eyes at him, leaning on her right leg, nodding. A small smile graced her face, and Fiyero, in his delight and extreme relief, leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, smugly noting how hot her cheek turned upon contact. She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling.

"Now all of Shiz knows," she murmured, "Are you alright with that?" Fiyero shrugged.

"If you are," he replied. She shook her head.

"I still can't believe that you . . . and I . . ."

He silenced her with another kiss.


End file.
